Ways of War
by Itachi is KICKASS
Summary: Taking place in the time before Konoha stood strong. The Uchiha and the Senju are viciously at constant war. Bloody battles causing losses on both side, both leaders both competitive in each other's power and determined to win, cannot surpass the other. Which one will prevail. And how will this bloodshed take effect on both clan families?
1. The Senju and the Uchiha pt 1

**Summery:** Taking place in the time before Konoha stood strong. The Uchiha and the Senju are viciously at constant war. Bloody battles causing losses on both side, both leaders both competitive in each other's power and determined to win, cannot surpass the other. Which one will prevail. And how will this bloodshed take effect on both clan families?

**Rated:** M

**Contains:** Violence, language, gore, possible deaths.

**Pairings:** MadaIzu (brotherly/abuse), HashiIzu (friendship)

**Ages  
**Hashirama Senju- 27  
Tobirama Senju - 23  
Madara Uchiha - 21  
Izuna Uchiha - 16

* * *

Hashirama Senju was sitting by the fire keeping watch over his clan, they hadn't been attacked for a while now but they still had to be cautious.

The Senju and the Uchiha were in a bloody war, a war filled with death and chaos.

Hashirama wanted this to end, but that is not what his rival Madara Uchiha wanted.

Him and his younger sibling Izuna Uchiha were still plotting against them.

Well Madara was, he could tell Izuna was more of a follower than a plotter.

His clan had taken many losses and casualties the past month, the Uchiha were ruthless killers and they could hide their tracks easily with Madara being their leader.

Madara was smart and powerful, that much Hashirama could give him credit for.

They needed something, something to get them information on where to locate them and to learn how the Uchiha plan their attacks, but they didn't know what.

Hashirama knew he could easily get into the Uchiha hideout and disguise himself in order to get information. He had done it before.

He even got so far as to sneak into the main building where he found Madara asleep in his room.

The great Senju was an expert in stealth and could sneak past almost anything.

However that time he had Izuna to thank for waking up when he was in the younger Uchiha's room reading battle plans on the desk that had been in the room.

That stunt almost got him killed.

One thing Hashirama had suspicion of though, his old friend was abusing his Sharingan powers far too much.

He wondered how much longer he would last, the last time the two fought it was a tie and they both blacked out on the battlefield, each of their siblings had managed to call back their troops and call it a day so their leaders could heal.

He had noticed however that Madara's skill had been off slightly, but powerful none the less.

_'If only we could pinpoint their supply locations...their last fight must have worn down their supply quantities...'_ the man thought.

The Senju was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Glancing behind him he saw the face of his younger brother Tobirama.

"Tobi?" Hashirama asked, forcing a smile upon his face.

"I have news nii-san..." the white haired twenty-three year old said softly.

"Good or bad?" the older of the two asked focusing his full attention on his brother.

"Good...and bad." Tobirama replied.

"Oh?"

"Yes, it appears Madara has regained his vision and is stronger than ever." Tobirama explained kicking the dirt with the toe of his shoes.

"Shit..." Hashirama muttered miserably.

"The good news is I believe I can finely beat Izuna, and he'll be out of the way. Madara's best ninja and second in command will be gone for good." Tobirama smiled with excitement.

Hashirama frowned at this. "What do you mean?"

"Izuna has lost his eyes, he gave them to Madara in order to save his brother's pathetic hide. The Uchiha are powerless without a second leader Nii-san."

Hashirama sat there in silence for a long time, he couldn't believe Madara would take his brother's eyes in attempts to regain his own power. To take that away from someone you love.

"Izuna is blind?" Hashirama stated waiting for his brother to confirm the answer.

"Yeah, isn't it great Nii-san. I'll finely be able to beat him and we'll have him out of the way."

The older Senju frowned disapprovingly at his brother's attitude towards Izuna's situation.

"Someone's misfortune is nothing to celebrate. Not even an Uchiha's." he stated wisely.

His brother lowered his head in apology at being so dense.

"I just wish we knew where they are planning to attack next...we need someone who knows how they work..."

Tobirama's eyes lit up at the statement his brother had spoke.

"What if we get an Uchiha? We can question them of their battle skills and what they know."

"Tobi, I will not kill an Uchiha for no reason it will just provoke Madara even mo-"

"What about Izuna? He's the top at the ranks next to Madara and their strategist...with him blind you could easily sneak up on him when we see him next time in battle. Not even he could be able to defend himself against your stealth techniques." Tobirama suggested.

"Tobi, we do not have time to wait until the next battle..." the older Senju started but was cut off.

"Then do it now." Toirama pointed out.

Hashirama opened his mouth to respond but stopped as he started to think about what his brother was saying.

"Very well, but I will not sink as low as to letting one of my men kill a defenseless blind man. Not even a blind Uchiha. If you take it too far Tobi you will speak to me personally." Hashirama said as he stood up from his desk and grabbed a katana.

"Understood Nii-san." Tobirama said firmly.

"Go tell the troops about what the plan is, explain to them that no one is to attack him when I bring Izuna back with me. I also want a private spot for him to be held. I do not want any men who might have grudges trying to kill him and make things worse between the Uchiha and the Senju. After we get the information you are to let him go back to his clan. Am I understood?"

Tobirama nodded.

"I'll be back."

**XXX**

Hashirama made his way through the gates gracefully, he easily got to the main stronghold that he knew was where the two brother's lived.

Quietly Hashirama opened the door and closed it afterwards.

The whole house was dark and absolutely silent.

Down the hall where he knew Izuna's room was by experience on being in the house once before, Hashirama made his way to Uchiha's room as quietly as possible.

Once he was outside he quietly opened the door and checked to make sure that Izuna was not awake or even in the room.

He saw no sixteen year old ninja, but he did see the window open leading to the roof.

Quietly approaching the window he looked outside and saw Izuna sitting in front of the edge of the rooftop.

He could see his brother was right, Izuna was blind. The bandages that were wrapped around his head confirmed it.

_'At least it won't make a ruckus inside and take the risk of waking Madara...'_

He crawled through the window and snuck up behind the young ninja before grabbing him into a tight choke hold and squeezing tightly in attempts to knock the boy out.

Izuna gasped in shock as he was grabbed and was about to call out to his brother that there was an intruder when Hashirama clamped a hand over the young Uchiha's mouth and whispered into his ear.

"Shh, Izuna-dono...its Hashirama...I promise I won't hurt you...just listen to us and give us what we want and we'll let you go. You have no need to be afraid." the man tried to soothe, but this only arose to Izuna fear and he started to panic at the thought that he was about to be taken hostage by the enemy.

His pale hands reached up to claw at Hashirama's wrist but the Senju tightened his grasp on his throat squeezing to cut off his air.

The boy was loosing his oxygen and couldn't put up much more of a struggle and soon his just passed out his enemy's arms.

Hashirama let go and looked at Izuna's face, he was so young.

Far to young to be in such a bloody war.

With a low sigh Hashirama picked up the boy and made sure to be as quiet as he was when he got into the stronghold while he left.

**XXX**

Hashirama arrived back to the Senju territory and to their camp in no time where his brother was waiting for him.

Tobirama eyes Izuna with hate in his eyes but Hashirama gave him a stern look telling him to behave.

"Where is that private spot for him?" Hashirama asked.

"Follow me Nii-san." Tobirama said and started walking to the waponary building.

They entered and Tobirama led his brother down into the basement and down a hallway where there was a door with a combination lock on it.

Cracking the code on the lock Tobirama opened the door where there was a cell with a bed inside the room.

Hashirama walked in and placed Izuna down on the bed

By this point Izuna had started to wake having it been a two hour journey to the Senju's camp, he started to try and remember what had happened and when he realized what situation he was in he started to panic inside.

Izuna stood up and reached his arms out in front of him trying to feel around his environment.

Tobirama looked like he was trying not to laugh but did not make so much as a sound while Hashirama stepped back away from the Uchiha and out of his arms range to let Izuna get a used to where he was at.

Izuna slowly made his way over to the opposite wall across from the bed near the closed door, which Tobirama had locked behind him when he came inside.

"Nii-sama...?" Izuna called out in a hoarse voice, his voice echoing slightly in the mostly empty room startling the teen as he realized he was definitely not home.

"Nii-sama?" Izuna spoke a little louder, fear etching his voice.

The young Uchiha still got no answer and fear started to take over.

Tobirama put a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing and Hashirama glared at him coldly telling him to shut up.

"M-Madara! Nii-san where are you!" he cried softly as he felt the door knob when he found the door.

Trying to turn the knob to open the door he found that it wouldn't budge and he choked back a sob, Madara would never lock him away he loved him too much.

Normally he wouldn't be this weak if captured, but the fact that he was blind and in the hands of the Senju clan that was horrible it was worse than death.

"N-No! Let me out!" the sixteen year old cried as he pulled and yanked at the door knob but still it wouldn't budge.

Hashirama decided to take action as he saw the boy was terrified and walked behind him to talk but Izuna heard his footsteps this time and turned around directing a fist to Hashirama's face, though unexpected Hashirama caught it just in time.

"Calm down Izuna-dono..." Hashirama's soft voice rang in Izuna's ears.

"No! What do you want! Where have you taken me?" Izuna cried trying to pull his hand free.

"I just need to you to answer a few questions for me...as soon as you do that. I will let you go."

"N-No...I won't help you!" Izuna replied defiantly.

Hashirama let out a sigh, he knew this would happen.

"Well I can't let you go without a lead. Let's just sit down and discuss this calmly."

"No." Izuna snapped angrily.

"Please Izuna-dono..." Hashirama started but was cut off.

"You are asking me to betray my clan. Betray my brother...I am not giving you anything."

"Izuna-dono...think, think on how many lives could be spared if your brother stops this madness...you and I both know that he is not going to stop causing havoc until he gets what he wants. If you want peace which I believe you do...you would help me take Madara-dono down."

"How dare you! You disgusting heathen! How dare you speak of my brother like that! I swear if I were Madara and I had his power, I would tear you to shreds!" Izuna shouted feeling appalled by Hashirama's request for him to help him kill his older sibling.

"Enough." Tobirama's firm voice spoke.

That shut Izuna up instantly. He hadn't known both of them were in the room with him.

This wasn't good...they could kill him easily as they were teamed together.

"Nii-san...we should start interrogation. He is not going to cooperate, and we have no time to waste. With Madara more powerful than ever he will be on the move to our supply line, then to our location. We cannot allow that and you know it, we do not need anymore blood shed just because of that Uchiha monster. You and I both know he won't come looking for him, he will move on even without his second in command officer." Tobirama said seriously as he looked into his brother's eyes.

Izuna shook with rage and terror, he knew that statement might be true but he didn't believe that Madara would just leave him, especially in this vulnerable state.

"Shut up! Shut up you worthless Senju dog! Nii-sama will come looking for me, unlike you he actually loves his brother but you are incapable of feeling! I won't give into your intentions so just go away. I'll wait til Nii-sama comes for me. Then I'll listen as he kills you!" Izuna screamed at him.

Both Senju were in shock, they had always had suspicions that Izuna was different than Madara, a more peace seeking Uchiha, will Hashirama did anyways. Tobirama was just surprised by the boy's outburst.

Hashirama could see the boy's shaking and his suspicions came back as he concluded that the young Uchiha was just making threats to try and make himself more confident that his brother would come back for him.

He could tell Izuna wouldn't really do that, or if he did he wouldn't enjoy it.

Then the older Senju thought back to his brother's words and he placed a gentle hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Go ahead Tobi...but if his injuries get too severe call me in and I'll heal him, we'll give him a break and then we'll try again." he said in a calm voice.

"Right, I'll get it out of him Nii-san. Don't worry." Tobirama said with a confident nod.

Hashirama patted his brother on the shoulder before walking out of the room and closing the door.

"Okay, let's start with the first question. Where is your brother planning to strike next Uchiha?"

Izuna didn't even make a sound as he just stood there waiting for something to happen.

Tobirama threw Izuna back on the bed and pinned him to it despite the younger male's struggles, he pulled at Izuna's sash like belt and tied his wrists to the headboard so they were above his head.

"Nnngh get off! Get off you barbaric animal!" Izuna shouted.

"I told you, I will get it out of you sooner or later." Tobirama said crossly and pulled out a kunai.

* * *

**Well guys? How do you like it? I hope its okay, this is my first story that will contain no Itachi or Sasuke. So I hope it'll be alright. I know I shouldn't be starting another story but I was just so excited to do this one!**

_Emily_


	2. The Senju and the Uchiha pt 2

**Summery:** Taking place in the time before Konoha stood strong. The Uchiha and the Senju are viciously at constant war. Bloody battles causing losses on both side, both leaders both competitive in each other's power and determined to win, cannot surpass the other. Which one will prevail. And how will this bloodshed take effect on both clan families?

**Rated:** M

**Contains:** Violence, language, gore, possible deaths.

**Pairings:** MadaIzu (brotherly/abuse), HashiIzu (friendship)

**Ages  
**Hashirama Senju- 27  
Tobirama Senju - 23  
Madara Uchiha - 21  
Izuna Uchiha - 16

* * *

**~Uchiha Hideout~**

Madara grabbed one of his army generals by the shirt and pulled him close.

"You better have information for me Hiroka! Where is he?!" he snarled in the man's face.

"I-I do Madara-sama!" the frightened Uchiha cried.

"Well!?"

"Th-the Senju have taken him, we don't know if he is alive or dead...w-we're sorry sir." the man replied in a nervous voice.

Madara's jaw dropped and he dropped the man as he let go of his shirt, he fell back into the chair he had been sitting in as his legs gave way.

"T-The Senju?" he asked quietly.

"Yes sir."

Madara looked strait at the Uchiha before going to retrieve his weapons.

"Sir?" the other Uchiha clan member asked.

"We're leaving now, tell the men to get their things ready for battle. We are going to the supply line, then we are going to the north. You are not to tell anyone about what was just discussed...you are to just give the orders." Madara explained.

"But sir? What about the Senju and Izuna-san?" he started.

"Are you questioning my orders Hiroka?" Madara snarled drawing a kunai in front of the man without looking at him.

"No sir! I-I'll get to it right away Madara-sama!" Hiroka cried and scrambled out of the room to go follow his orders.

**~Senju Stronghold~**

Izuna lay on the bed covered in blood, Tobirama had been relentless in his attack to try and get him to talk.

He had been here for three weeks now in this room, his brother still had not come and he was starting to believe Tobirama now when he said he wasn't going to come for him.

The younger Senju sibling had left about an hour ago to report to his older brother he hadn't come back yet.

A soft sob escaped his lips as he became overcome with grief, his brother really wasn't coming. He would be here by now.

The door opened and he heard footsteps approaching the bed, using his sensing skills he found out the chakra in the room belonged to Hashirama not his brother.

Hashirama let out a soft sigh as he sat on the edge of the bed, Izuna felt Hashirama start to try and heal him and he was filled with sudden anger and jerked away despite being tied up.

The movement made the Senju leader stop and watch the blind Uchiha with pity.

"Izuna-dono...this can all end. I don't want to do this, I didn't want it to lead to this. All you have to do is tell me what you know and I can let you go back to your brother."

"Go away. Y-You are a liar. You took me from my home just to torture me for information, even though there were plenty of other Uchiha you could have gotten. No, you had to be a coward and pick the most vulnerable one, which was me. Isn't that right Senju?" Izuna spat.

Hashirama sighed in annoyance they were running out of time, reaching down with a kunai he cut the ties binding Izuna to the bed, knowing full well that the young Uchiha wouldn't be able to attack him due to his injuries.

"Izuna-dono...don't make me use my techniques against you. I am running out of time and I need information from you." The Senju leader spoke firmly.

Izuna felt fear strike him dead on, he knew the man wasn't kidding.

A small whimper escaped his lips and he squeezed his eyes shut as he shook his head.

"You leave me no choice. I am sorry Izuna-san." Hashirama said and put his hands together forming some hand seals.

Izuna knew the man's abilities well but not even he was prepared for the branches that burst from the ground and wrapped around his body constricting it tightly.

"Tell me where they are Izuna-dono." the Senju ordered.

A grunt of pain escaped the young Uchiha's lips as he shook his head in defiance.

The pressure around his body tightened unbearably, he heard his wrist snap making him cry out in pain.

"Tell me." Hashirama repeated.

Izuna again defied the Senju leader and the constriction increased again, he felt multiple ribs snap in two.

"S-Stop!" Izuna cried.

"Tell me where they are Izuna-dono, and I can stop."

"N-No! N-Nii-sama...*cough* w-will b-be *cough* angry!"

The branches constricted even more and Izuna felt his body breaking in two.

"P-Please..." he whimpered choking up blood.

"Just give me what I need Izuna-dono."

"N-No...p-please..."

Hashirama let out a sigh of sadness and formed one more seal making the branches constrict more than ever and Izuna felt his body being crushed.

"Ahhh! *cough cough* I-I'll tell you! *gasp* S-Stop it!" the boy sobbed as he panicked.

The branches retracted immediately and dropped Izuna to the ground where he fell in a sobbing heap, whimpering and crying in agony.

Hashirama bent down to pick him up but Izuna recoiled so he pulled his hand away.

"Where are they Izuna?" Hashirama asked gently as he lifted the boy's face.

"T-They were down west from your l-location...t-they may have moved...I-I'm not sure where they are if that's the case. P-Please...let me go." the sixteen year old sobbed.

Hashirama stroked Izuna's hair reassuringly. "Okay. That's all I needed to know."

The Senju leader left the room locking it behind him, he called in his brother to round of their men and told them what their plan of attack was.

**~Uchiha Territory Borders~**

Madara and his clan were approaching the clearing to their supply area when they were surprised to find something they were not expecting at all.

The Senju were there ready and geared up for battle.

How had they known where they were going?

Hashirama Senju was standing in front of them eyeing Madara with full attention.

"Well well, back for more? How did you know where we were Senju?" Madara asked keeping it cool.

"I've come to end this Madara, I've come to put an end to the bloodshed, the pain, the hate, and everything else." Hashirama replied confidently.

"I see. You still didn't answer my question. How did you know we were here?"

Hashirama looked back into his clan and nodded forward to someone.

The Uchiha leader's eyes went wide when Hashirama's younger brother dragged someone he thought was surely dead, up front.

"I-Izuna?" Madara stuttered.

He watched as Tobirama walked right beside his brother, his hand tangled firmly in his little brother's hair as he held him upright.

Izuna was gagged with the sash of his typical Uchiha attire that he normally wore, and his hands were bound behind his back with chakra enhanced ropes, cloth was weaved between his fingers spreading them apart so he could not bend his fingers to form seals.

Madara shook with rage, his brother had been rendered completely helpless and at the mercy of his enemy.

As the older Uchiha looked his younger brother over from the distance that he was at, he could see dark bruises and broken bones as well as gashes on Izuna's body.

Then he was violently shoved onto his knees by Tobirama and a kunai was placed to his throat.

"How dare you!" Madara growled angrily as he looked strait into the eyes of Hashirama Senju.

Hashirama didn't move, didn't even flinch at the Uchiha's cold glare.

"I will slaughter you for this you foul loathsome heathen!" Madara bellowed, the fires of hell shining in his red eyes as he activated his Sharingan.

"I am willing to make an exchange Madara-dono." Hashirama spoke calmly.

Madara's eyebrow twitched with anger as he glared coldly at Izuna, he knew he had given them the information on the whereabouts.

"The offer I gave you once before, the peace treaty between the Senju and the Uchiha still thrives...if you accept it we'll gladly give him back." Hashirama said with hope in his eyes.

Tobirama's eyes became hard as he pushed the kunai deeper into Izuna's throat drawing blood and making the sixteen year old squeeze his eyes shut tightly.

"Or we will kill him if you don't accept..." Tobirama added onto his brother's statement.

Hashirama's eyes lit up with shock and anger towards his brother, they hadn't agreed that they would kill Izuna if Madara did not accept. How dare he try to take things into his own hands.

Izuna let out a pitiful whimper and tried to jerk out of Tobirama's grasp once again but the Senju tightened his grip on his long hair.

Madara bared his teeth in pure rage at being reduced to such difficult decisions.

He was angry, no more than angry, furious.

Now here he had the choice of breaking what his clan lived for or saving his little brother.

Then again he was disgusted at Izuna, he had taught him over and over again that Uchihas never show pain nor fear because it is a sign of disgraceful weakness.

Izuna had broken his loyalty, he had given away valuable information and his soldiers were not properly equipped for battle, they could possibly lose.

Izuna had let his guard down and had been taken hostage.

Izuna had allowed the Senju this leverage over him.

He just looked down at his blind sibling disgusted.

As he looked Hashirama square in the eyes he bared his teeth.

"Go ahead." he said in a cold bitter tone.

Hashirama's mouth dropped open and even Tobirama's grip on the weapon loosened slightly before he clenched it back into his hands.

Many of the Uchiha in the front row behind Madara stared at their leader in complete shock, and others totally horrified that he would sacrifice his own brother like this.

Izuna's seemingly calm demeanor totally shattered and he went into full on panic at his brother cruel angry words.

He knew they would do it, they'd kill him right then and there.

Hashirama hesitated at first, but realized they'd have to now that his little brother made that threat.

He was going to talk to him later about making orders without his consent.

Izuna was pulling and tugging at his binds, trying to wriggle out of the younger Senju sibling's grasp but it all did no good.

The water specialized ninja glanced over at his brother who nodded giving him the permission to fall through with the threat.

Tobirama moved the blade of the kunai to the side then quickly slashed the sixteen year old's throat open making blood spill immediately after staining the silver metal.

A choked gurgled cry escaped from behind the makeshift gag that Izuna was wearing and Tobirama untied the sash before pulling it out of his mouth so the boy could breath better, and possibly be able to talk sense into his older brother's cold heart.

Then water talented Senju let go of Izuna's hair and he fell forward onto the ground laying there as he choked on his blood.

Madara watched with a shocked expression at first, but then to something the Senju couldn't explain.

Like he was resisting the urge to help or urge to blow up for what had just happened.

Izuna lay there choking and sobbing miserably before he started to cry out in a hoarse strained voice.

"N-Nii-sama...*sob*...p-please...h-he-help...*sob*...m-me...I'm...s-so...sorry...h-help me..."

Madara's eyes hardened firmly as he folded his arms across his chest.

"M...*cough cough*...adara...p-please..."

Izuna continued to cry for many minutes as blood continued to gush from his neck.

No one moved during that time period until Madara walked over and knelt, he finely had sorrow and fear in his eyes as he turned off his Sharingan.

"Its not to late Madara-dono. Accept the treaty and I can save him." Hashirama offered once more.

Madara glared at him coldly, then lowered his eyes down to his brother once more.

Reaching down a hand he gently caressed Izuna's cheek to let him know that he was there.

Izuna's trembling hand slowly made its way up to touch his and Madara stood glaring down at his brother before looking at the Senju brothers.

Pulling out his beloved scythe he snarled before tossing the weapon onto the ground, then doing the same with his war fan.

The rest of the Uchiha were stunned by their leaders actions but no one said a word.

"Fine." the man mumbled.

Hashirama pulled a scroll out of his armor and handed it to Madara to read, then pointed out for him to sign.

"My clan is tired of fighting Madara-dono, as is yours I'm sure."

Madara looked behind him, yes his clan did looked rugged some of them had worrisome looks upon their faces.

The Uchiha glared hatefully down at his younger sibling before biting his finger to draw blood and signing the contract.

Hashirama rolled the scroll back up and tucked it away as he kneeled over the dying Uchiha.

Placing one hand over over Izuna's slashed throat she channeled her chakra through his body as he started to seal up the wound delicately.

Madara folded his arms as he gazed over the crowd of his clan, the look on their faces, he had never realized how badly they all wanted this to stop.

Still he was furious, he himself had wanted to destroy the blasted Senjus and continue on with his conquering, now because of Izuna all that had to come to an end.

All because Izuna had to spill the information to them.

He had taught him better too.

He looked back down at Hashirama as he finished sealing up the wound on his brother's neck.

Izuna wasn't moving though, only the rise and fall of his chest told the Uchiha leader that he was alive.

"There, all done."

Madara glowered at him coldly with flames boring into his eyes.

Oh how he wanted to use Amaterasu to burn that innocent little smile off the Senju's face.

"Madara-dono...I will want to speak with you sometime on how this treat will maintain." Hashirama commented wiping the blood on the grass before standing up.

Madara resisted the urge to insult and nodded his head, it was what his clan wanted so he'd do it.

Hashirama outstretched his hand towards Madara in offer for him to shake but Madara's cold scornful look made him withdraw his hand.

"Do not push your luck Senju."

Tobirama was angered by how his brother was getting treated even after he had saved the arrogant bastard's little brother when he could have just left him to die and have Madara suffer the consequences later, he was about to move forward in hopes to rant at the man but Hashirama quickly held his arm in front of his brother blocking his way.

"Tobi..." Hashirama spoke firmly in warning for him to back off.

Gritting his teeth the white haired Senju did as he was told and backed up away from the two.

"Ngh...N-Nii-sama?" Izuna's pathetic voice interrupted Madara's fiery stare into the twenty-seven year old's gentle eyes.

Hashirama looked down with pity while Madara stared down at him with rage and annoyance.

"Be quiet." he said firmly.

The Senju noticed the hurt yet scared look that crossed the younger Uchiha's features, even with the bandages that covered his eyes.

"O-Okay..." Izuna whispered obediently.

"I will stop by tomorrow to speak with you Madara-dono. If you attack me, this will break out again and this time I will not show mercy."

Madara's eyes flashed red as his Sharingan activated from his anger.

Tobirama drew a kunai and held it defensively but lowered it when his brother put a hand on his arm and pushed down telling him to lower his weapon.

"How dare you! Are you challenging me?! Do you honestly think that you are more superior than I?!" Madara growled furiously as he took a threatening step forward.

"No. Not at all, that is not what I am saying Madara-dono. I am just saying that I will not hold back on you if you attack me."

"You speak to me as if you say you have never fought full out on me. You disgraceful heathen! Where is your honor? Not having fought with full strength is one thing, but to lie about it is another! You dare accuse me of being weaker than you?! I could easily crush you with my new powers!" Madara shouted angrily raising the tension between the two clans.

"Forgive me Madara-dono, I did not mean to offend you. Just calm down. No, I do not think I am more superior than you, I believe we are both equals. You are an amazingly talented and powerful ninja, a tough opponent and a good leader with overwhelming determination, will and intelligence."

The Uchiha leader said nothing so Hashirama continued.

"Though our clans have fought many battles and losses have caused pain on both sides, I am honored to have the a amazing shinobi that you are as an opponent and my rival. I respect you and I hope we can work the problems the Senju and the Uchiha have out together."

Tobirama's jaw dropped open in shock at his older brother's words as he stared at him but regained his composure a second later to try and calm himself.

Madara stood their stunned, and stood in silence for many minutes while his clan stood behind him waiting for their leader's reaction.

"This can work Madara-dono." Hashirama said outstretching his hand once more.

Madara thought over Hashirama's words for a moment but still anger consumed him over the fact that the Uchiha would not conquer.

The Uchiha let out a sigh and deactivated his Sharingan, red eyes fading back to black as he reached out and shook the Senju's tan toned hand.

He would do it, but only for the clan.

The war between the two clans had come to an end.

Glancing at Izuna still lying on the ground weak and exhausted from blood loss he glared at him with the fires of hate visible in his eyes, he would deal with his traitor of a brother when they got home.

"Okay, let's both withdraw our armies and go on back where we came from, I'll come find you tomorrow Madara-dono." Hashirama suggested.

Madara just nodded not saying anything and turned to the side kneeling next to his little brother.

Channeling chakra through his hand he touched Izuna's shoulder to let him feel his chakra signature so he could identify who it was.

"M-Madara...Nii-sama?"

"Be quiet." Madara warned viciously.

Izuna flinched, he knew Madara was mad at him now, and seeing how he made this whole thing a gigantic problem for his brother that he couldn't fix without doing damage to the clan, he didn't know what was going to happen.

Was Madara going to kill him when they got home for betrayal?

Trying to sit up the young Uchiha fell back down as his strength left his body completely.

He heard a disgusted scoff and knew Madara was irritated for him being so weak.

Madara slipped a hand underneath Izuna's knees and the other under his shoulders before picking him up and turning around to leave.

"Madara-dono." Hashirama called.

The twenty-one year old looked over his shoulder at him.

"Tomorrow." the Senju reminded him.

Madara nodded his head and walked through the group of his clan and walked away with the other Uchihas of the warrior clan following him.

Hashirama turned to his younger brother after they had vanished into the wood.

"Tobi." he growled firmly.

"Yes Nii-san?" the water talented man asked.

"You cannot call deals without my consent." The older Senju accused angrily.

"At least it worked. Why would you want to have that clan of barbaric animals in the new village anyways? I don't understand it. They're vicious killers." Tobirama said defensively.

"Because they are strong warrior shinobi. They would be a good defense to keeping the village safe." Hashirama explained.

"Still."

"That's not the point, Tobi you disobeyed me. There will be consequences...I'll speak with you more about this in private when we get home." the black haired Senju stated in a final tone.

"Fine."

* * *

**Okay so I made some updates to the summery too, this will also be an abusive fic. But now the story really begins, so sit back and enjoy. LOVE REVIEWS TOO PLEASE!**

_OH! I almost forgot! **THIS STORY WILL BE REPLACING MY OTHER IZUNA AND MADARA STORY "RAGING HEART"!**_

_Emily_


	3. The Beginning

**Summery:** Taking place in the time before Konoha stood strong. The Uchiha and the Senju are viciously at constant war. Bloody battles causing losses on both side, both leaders both competitive in each other's power and determined to win, cannot surpass the other. Which one will prevail. And how will this bloodshed take effect on both clan families?

**Rated:** M

**Contains:** Violence, language, gore, possible deaths.

**Pairings:** MadaIzu (brotherly/abuse), HashiIzu (friendship)

**Ages  
**Hashirama Senju- 27  
Tobirama Senju - 23  
Madara Uchiha - 21  
Izuna Uchiha - 16

* * *

The Uchiha had just arrived back within their main strong hold, Madara had told his clan that they needn't stay up and be ready for attack.

Hashirama better hope that he could trust his word that the Senju would not attack, or he would kill any Senju that came into their territory.

After dismissing everyone to go, Madara walked to the main house which was where he and Izuna lived.

Izuna was shaking in his arms, whether from fear or the cold weather Madara didn't know.

He knew that Izuna knew he was in trouble, he was probably worried that he was going to kill him.

"M-Madara..." Izuna said in a trembling voice but Madara growled in anger.

"I told you two times already Izuna! Shut up!" Madara yelled after he closed the door to their house.

Madara walked up the stairs and to his bedroom where he plopped Izuna on the bed.

That was when all hell broke loose.

"How dare you! You worthless excuse for a shinobi!" Madara screamed at him as he backhanded his younger brother roughly.

"Ahh!" Izuna cried loudly.

That was actually the first time Madara had hit him before, sure Madara had threatened to kill him if he didn't go through with things sometimes, but he never struck him.

"M-Madara...I-I'm sorry..." he sobbed.

"Now thanks you, we will never be superior, we will never be the dominate! You ruined everything with that loud mouth of yours!"

Madara stopped for a second thinking before walking out of the room to go get some stuff.

Izuna still shaky from the hit sat up slowly after hearing his brother's heavy footsteps leaving the room.

"Nii-sama? Where are you going?"

He got no answer so he just sat there waiting to hear his brother's footsteps again.

The came thumping up the stairs not too long after he called out to Madara.

He heard Madara walk in and close the door then lock it.

Izuna's heart fell into the pit of his stomach as fear struck him.

"Madara? Nii-san what are you doing?" he asked trying not to show fear because he knew it would make his brother even more mad, and make his punishment more severe.

"Lay down and shut up." Madara's angered voice demanded.

"But wh-"

"Now!" Madara roared in fury, Izuna quickly did as he was told and lay back on the bed.

Madara pulled out some chakra enhanced ropes and grabbed both of Izuna's wrists and tied them together so they were attached to the headboard above his head.

"M-Madara...?" Izuna whispered quietly.

Madara backhanded him again.

"Do not speak!"

Madara glared angrily at his brother, he was going to make sure his brother's punishment was brutal.

He had spilled and given that blasted Hashirama the most trusted information he had given his brother.

If he wanted to go around blabbing valuable information to the enemies and ruin his life long plans and goals, he'd make sure he wouldn't be able to do so.

Out of his pocket he pulled out the needle and thread he had gone out of the room to retrieve.

Grabbing hold of his brother's chin, he put the needle to his brother's lips and Izuna pulled back.

"Nii-san what are you doing?"

"Unless you want me to kill you Izuna...you'll keep that cursed mouth of yours shut. You open it again and I'll plunge my scythe right through your pathetic chest."

Izuna trembled slightly and closed his mouth.

Izuna felt a sharp stabbing pain in his bottom lip and he about cried out but remembered Madara's threat.

He then felt the same pain through the inside of his upper lips and then come out.

_'What is he doing?'_ Izuna thought to himself wincing in pain as his brother pulled something thin through his lips then tugged tightly.

He was tempted to pull his mouth open but when his muscles on the right side of his mouth tried to open he found they wouldn't budge and he felt blood running down the corner of his mouth as it was pulled closed.

Then the young Uchiha felt the same thing happen right next to the area where he couldn't open his mouth, then something sliding in and out.

_'Wait...no! He's sewing my mouth closed! B-but why!'_ Izuna thought wildly as he started to tug at his arms.

"Do not move and do not make a sound or I swear to god Izuna your head will be hanging on my wall next to my scythe." Madara threatened.

Izuna's breathing picked up but none the less kept his mouth closed allowing his brother to go through with his evil deed.

Once he was done he set the needle down, he had put three layers of stitches over his brother's mouth to make sure he'd shut the hell up and stay that way.

Madara dabbed at the blood with the sheets cleaning it off, he was seething with anger.

"There. Now, the next time you want to go and ruin my dreams with your loud mouth you'll be out of luck won't you?" Madara said coldly as he gripped Izuna's chin.

"Mmm..." Izuna sobbed as he struggled with his hands.

Madara's grip tightened on his face as he dug his finger nails into his younger brother's face.

"You will not take these out, if you do I will kill you and burn your corpse with Amaterasu...I will find some other way to feed you so you don't have to worry about dying. Now that you've ruined my hopes and dreams Izuna, I'm going to make sure you can suffer the consequences for the rest of your miserable life quietly."

"Mmmpph." Izuna protested only to be backhanded sharply.

Madara untied his brother's hands which instantly went up to touch the stitches but Madara caught his hands in a tight grip and grabbed his brother's long hair and dragged him down the hall to his room and opened the closet before none to gently tossing him in.

"This is your new room. I hope you are happy with your new life Izuna...welcome to hell." Madara spat coldly as he slammed the door and locked it from the outside so his brother had no chance of getting away.

Izuna let out a whimper as a trembling hand reached up and gently touched the stitches that held his mouth closed.

Loud muffled sobs escaped him as he curled his knees into his chest and broke down crying.

This was only the beginning.

* * *

**This will be a good story that much I can tell you.**

_Emily_


	4. Reminiscence

**Summery:** Taking place in the time before Konoha stood strong. The Uchiha and the Senju are viciously at constant war. Bloody battles causing losses on both side, both leaders both competitive in each other's power and determined to win, cannot surpass the other. Which one will prevail. And how will this bloodshed take effect on both clan families?

**Rated:** M

**Contains:** Violence, language, gore, possible deaths.

**Pairings:** MadaIzu (brotherly/abuse), HashiIzu (friendship)

**Ages  
**Hashirama Senju- 27  
Tobirama Senju - 23  
Madara Uchiha - 21  
Izuna Uchiha - 16

* * *

Izuna woke abruptly when his closet door clicked as it was unlocked.

It had been a week now since Madara had sewn his mouth shut and locked him in here.

It had been hell lately, every day Madara would drag him out of the closet and beat him until he was satisfied, treat his wounds and then lock him back up.

He was starving too, he wanted these horrible stitches to be taken off so he could eat something and so he could speak to his brother about what had happened and why he gave the Senju the information, maybe if he knew what happened it would sway his brother.

The young Uchiha heard the door being pulled open and then a harsh grasp on his long hair making him cry out.

Madara said nothing to him and Izuna didn't fight him, he knew it would only make his brother even more angry.

Madara dragged him out of the closet and over to his bed where he tossed him on top of it.

"Mmm..." Izuna groaned.

Madara pulled him upright and stripped his shirt off confusing him.

_'What is he going to do now?' _

The older Uchiha roughly shoved him back down to lay on his back and snatched his wrists in one hand before tying them to the headboard so he couldn't use them.

Izuna wiggled a little bit feeling uncomfortable when Madara suddenly sat on his legs.

Madara pulled out a silver scalpel he had bought from the hospital along with some other medical tools and sterilized it to help keep bacteria off the blade.

Izuna let out a protest but it wasn't understandable to the other Uchiha so he just ignored him.

Leaning down closer, Madara put the blade to his brother's lower stomach on one side and flipped the blade, placing it against Izuna's pale flesh.

The younger male tensed at the feeling of cold metal and started to struggle but Madara's sudden backhand made him stop.

"Do not move. Or I'll make sure I stab this through your eye socket." he growled darkly.

Izuna whimpered miserably but ceased his struggles and lay there, fearing whatever it was that Madara was about to do.

Madara made a quick deep incision in his brother's abdomen and Izuna let out a hiss followed by a pitiful whimper.

The younger Uchiha felt his brother widening the wound and soon the pain hit him and it was so great he just passed out.

**~XXX~**

Izuna woke up later on, his vision blurry and disoriented.

"Mmm..."

Izuna tried to move his hands to find them restrained behind his back.

A shaky sob escaped him.

He felt something that was sticking out of his lower stomach, it hurt it was keeping the wound open.

'Why is he doing this to me?'

**~Senju Stronghold (Main House Backyard)~**

Hashirama dodged the water covered punch his younger sibling tried to deliver to his face.

"It really is a shame about Izuna-dono." the leader of the new village known as Konohagakure spoke softly.

"Well at least it shut Madara's threats for new war up." Tobirama muttered.

"Tobi, why are you so hostile towards the Uchiha? They have claimed an end to the fighting. Why are you so against th idea of them in the village?" Hashirama asked his little brother, curious to know the answer to his brother's hostility.

"They have killed many other clans, they have murdered people form our own. They're barbaric creatures." Tobirama replied pulling his hands free.

"Madara-dono has just lost what was most important to him. Izuna-dono has passed, he fought honorably in battle until the end Tobi. Isn't that proof that they want to work together?"

"No. Because I do not believe that. I do not believe that Izuna died honorably. He was just as bad as his animal of a brother. He deserved it." Tobirama said coldly.

"Tobi..."

"Don't you have to be going brother, for a meeting with the Uchiha? It's about time for you to leave." The white haired shinobi said calmly.

Hashirama frowned disapprovingly. "Tobi, do not try to get me to just walk away from an important conversatio-"

"It's not important Nii-san!" Tobirama argued resentfully.

"Tobi what's the matter with you? You aren't usually like this..." the older Senju asked.

"I hate working with them. They disgust me."

"But why? They are shinobi just as we are..."

"No they aren't! They're animals!" Tobirama growled angrily.

Hashirama let out a sigh before turning around and starting to walk away.

"Tell Madara I said 'Hi' and I pay my respects." Tobirama muttered in an arrogant tone.

Hashirami shook his head. "Tell him yourself Tobi." he growled angrily.

"Fine." Tobirama snarled and walked in the other direction.

**~Uchiha Compound (Main House Front)~**

Hashirama arrived at the main house where Madara Uchiha now lived alone from what he had heard.

It truly was tragic what had happened to Madara's younger sibling.

The Konohagakure leader knocked on the door of the house only to find it semi-shut as it creaked open by itself.

"Madara-dono?" he called through the house.

No answer.

Curiousity getting the better of him, Hashirama opened the door quietly and walked in.

The Senju leader walked around the house for a while looking and calling for the great Uchiha to answer but alas got none.

He suddenly turned quickly when he heard a thud from the room that if he remembered right, was once Izuna's room.

"Madara-dono?" Hashirama asked as he opened the door to the younger Uchiha's bedroom.

Nothing.

He heard the noise again and glanced at the broad oak wood closet.

_'Is it coming from the closet? Why would there be something in the closet...'_ Hashirama thought reaching out to turn the handle of the closet door.

He turned the handle and frowned when he realized it was locked.

"Why is it locked?" Hashirama whispered and put his ear to the door when he heard a rustle from inside the closet, it sounded like someone shifting their body.

"Hello?" he the Hokage asked.

Listening intently Hashirama picked up a very soft but muffled sob from behind the door.

Forgetting that he was not in his own house anymore, he used his wood jutsu to make the wood from the closet bend until the doors opened, revealing what was inside.

* * *

**I am quite positive you already have a guess for what he finds. :)**

_Emily_


	5. Allegiance of Clans

**Summery:** Taking place in the time before Konoha stood strong. The Uchiha and the Senju are viciously at constant war. Bloody battles causing losses on both side, both leaders both competitive in each other's power and determined to win, cannot surpass the other. Which one will prevail. And how will this bloodshed take effect on both clan families?

**Rated:** M

**Contains:** Violence, language, gore, possible deaths.

**Pairings:** MadaIzu (brotherly/abuse), HashiIzu (friendship)

**Ages  
**Hashirama Senju- 27  
Tobirama Senju - 23  
Madara Uchiha - 21  
Izuna Uchiha - 16

* * *

Hashirama didn't understand, he didn't see anyone in the closet, well not at first.

The person in the small room was huddled in the way back in the corner hiding behind some old coats that were hanging on hangers, sitting on a blanket with no shirt, and shivering.

They were hunched up so small the Senju clansmen almost didn't see them until he moved the coats out of the way a little bit after he heard a small mewl escape the other.

From what he could tell with the man's head being buried into his knees and refusing to look, it was a young male, not even a man more than likely.

"Hey, are you okay? Why are you in here?" Hashirama asked softly.

The boy's head jerked suddenly as if he had been startled, and a choked sob escaped him.

"Hey...shh. It's okay. Here let me look at you. What happened to you?" Hashirama said trying to make small conversation as he got onto his knees and reached out to grab hold of the boy.

That was when he noticed the long ragged spiky hair that was tied back into a messy ponytail, the pale skin which seemed even more pale than normal, and the frail feminine figure that the person held.

Hashirama froze stunned, then slowly he reached a hand forward and put three fingers underneath the boy's chin and gently tried to support his shoulders to try and coax him to lift his head.

"Izuna...? Izuna is that you?" the Hokage said with pity, knowingness, and sorrow heavy in his voice.

When the Hokage tried to lift the boy's head he refused and buried his face deeper into his drawn legs stubbornly.

"Face me please." Hashirama ordered softly not demanding but hoping that Izuna would do as he asked.

"Mmm..." Izuna spoke but it was muffled.

"Izuna...let me see your face." he begged once more.

Finely the boy burst into hysteria and suddenly Hashirama was knocked back as the young man threw himself onto him clutching him like he would die if he ever let go.

Hashirama managed to get a glimpse of the boy's face and his suspicions were confirmed and his heart wrenched painfully when he saw a quick glance of a boy with no eyes in his head just holes where the eye sockets were, and something even more frightening which he wasn't sure he had seen properly.

To try and confirm the previous detail which he hoped to the heavens that it had been an illusion, he lifted Izuna's face to face his own and cringed when he saw the boy's mouth.

Someone had sewn it completely shut with what looked like six layers of stitches with sturdy heavy duty thread which was actually slightly thicker than most thread from the look of it.

The stitching was so tight and packed together with the many layers, it looked like just the slightest movement of a muscle in the boy's face near the mouth area would cause him pain and cause skin to tear, which was a little obvious because of dried blood on some places of his lips.

Izuna was still crying.

"Izuna..." Hashirama whispered sadly as he wrapped his arms around the boy's shaking form. "...did Madara do this to you?"

Izuna hesitated then quickly shook his head.

"I do not understand then, he had said you died in combat. That you fought even in your blind state and was killed. That you died honorably in battle." Hashirama stated, though he knew Izuna was lying.

Izuna at these words started crying even harder, just the fact that his brother had lied to the Senju about him being dead. That hurt a lot.

Hashirama gently stroked Izuna's hair before picking him up.

"Izuna, you can't fool me. I am taking you with me, I do not believe it is safe here for you if your brother has done this to you."

Izuna didn't protest, he was too tired to do so anyways.

Hashirama took notice of Izuna laying his head against his chest tiredly and spoke softly to him.

"It's alright, go on to sleep. He won't hurt you I promi-"

"What the hell do you think you are doing!?" an enraged roar bellowed behind him.

Hashirama turned around quickly with Izuna in his arms, Izuna was wide awake now and trembling in the Senju's arms.

There of course stood Madara, in all his rage.

"Madara...what have you done?" Hashirama whispered glancing down at Izuna then back up at Madara.

"Hn. I see you figured it out. Well good for you." Madara scoffed.

"He's your brother. How could you do this?" Hashirama asked sternly.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do with my sibling. This was merely punishment for what he did to ruin my rule, and my power. I would have beaten you Senju and you know damn well I would have." Madara snarled.

"So you lock him up like an animal. This is torture Madara, you were torturing your own brother." Hashirama pointed out keeping calm.

"Call it what you want. Its what he deserved for destroying the power I had over our clan. The power I had over you."

"You never had power over me Madara-dono. We are equals." Hashirama argued.

Madara let his red eyes come to life as the tomoe in the middle spun as his rage flared.

"You are not my equal Hashirama Senju. I have no equal! I could crush you easily." Madara roared.

"I am not letting you do this to him anymore Madara. I am taking him home with me, and that is where he will stay." Hashirama said finely in a firm voice.

"Hn. Go ahead. I don't want him anymore anyways, do what you want you idiotic barbaric heathen."

"You are acting like you want to call war Madara. Do you really want to put all that pain and suffering on your clan once more? Do you really resent me that much?"

"Yes." Madara snarled. "Yes I do, but no. I will keep your pitiful treaty. I care about my clan unlike you."

"What about Izuna, Madara? What about him? He is part of your clan too."

"Was." Madara corrected angrily. "He was part of this clan. The moment he spilled information to you. That was the turning point for his allegiance for our clan. Now, get out of my house, and don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out." Madara hissed darkly.

Hashirama looked down at Izuna who was trembling in his arms at both his brother's cruel heartless words and the cold of the room.

"Our meeting has been postponed Madara-dono." Hashirama said crossly before walking out the door.

* * *

** *Awkward whistle* Woooooow...Madara's a dick...**

_Emily_


	6. Help

**Summery:** Taking place in the time before Konoha stood strong. The Uchiha and the Senju are viciously at constant war. Bloody battles causing losses on both side, both leaders both competitive in each other's power and determined to win, cannot surpass the other. Which one will prevail. And how will this bloodshed take effect on both clan families?

**Rated:** M

**Contains:** Violence, language, gore, possible deaths.

**Pairings:** MadaIzu (brotherly/abuse), HashiIzu (friendship)

**Ages  
**Hashirama Senju- 27  
Tobirama Senju - 23  
Madara Uchiha - 21  
Izuna Uchiha - 16

* * *

It was night by the time Hashirama made his way back to Konoha, he used his stealth skills to manage his way to his house.

"We're here." he announced softly.

Izuna let out a small whimper of protest just as they were standing outside the door of his house.

"Shh..." Hashirama hushed.

Opening the door quietly and slipping his shoes off before entering he made his way to his bedroom.

The lights were off so he assumed Tobi was sleeping.

He brought Izuna into his master bathroom and set him on the closed toilet seat.

"Okay, just stay put. I'll be right back." Hashirama said and walked to the cabinet and looked for a first aid kid, he'd need something to remove those stitches, those he could not heal or make them go away with a healing technique.

He found a first aid kit in the back of the cabinet and carried it over to Izuna and knelt on the ground so he was at level with the boy.

"Here let me see your face." Hashirama spoke softly as he pulled out a pair of small scissors.

Izuna faced Hashirama as he let his brother's sworn enemy gently grab his chin so he could free his mouth.

It took quite some time of tense silence and the work of nimble fingers until all the stitches were removed from his now bleeding lips.

"Izuna-dono...did he do this to you?" Hashirama asked quietly.

Izuna nodded his head slowly as he felt Hashirama wrap bandages around his head, covering his gruesome looking face where his eyes used to be.

"Why didn't you get help Izuna-dono?"

"I-I was scared..." Izuna admitted shamefully.

"Of what?" Hashirama asked, though he had a feeling he already knew the answer.

Izuna let out a small sob before answering. "Him..."

"Don't worry you can stay with me and Tobi. Madara-dono won't do this to you anymore." Hashirama said slowly removing the tube that Madara had been using to feed his brother from the boy's abdomen.

Blood gushed from the wound immediately and Izuna let out a small whimper, Hashirama placed a hand over the incision and his hand glowed a dim green as he healed the layers of flesh and the rest of the injured parts in his stomach.

"But he's my brother..." Izuna whispered softly.

"Yes he is your brother, but what he was doing to you Izuna-dono is horrid. I don't want to see you hurt or even worse, especially when Madara-dono is the cause of your pain."

"I-I want to go home..." Izuna sobbed.

"No Izuna. I can not allow that, not this time." Hashirama whispered softly as he finished healing the wound.

"I love him..."

"I know you do Izuna-dono, he is your brother. And I am sorry it has come to this."

Hashirama lifted Izuna's chin and looked at his face staring at the bandages covering the eye area where there had once been beautiful coal black eyes.

"There, all fixed. You will have bruises for a while, but we'll need to get some food in you properly. For now though, let's get you a shower and then into bed. Your body needs rest." Hashirama spoke as he stroked Izuna's hair in a caring manner.

Izuna nodded and allowed Hashirama to help him up and show him where everything was at, handing him the object he would need so he could identify what the object felt like in his hands and the sizeo of the shampoo and conditioner bottles.

"Okay, do you think you'll be alright?" Hashirama asked.

"Yes, thank you." Izuna said quietly.

Hashirama nodded and announced to him he was stepping out to go find Izuna some clothes and left leaving Izuna alone.

Izuna took all his clothes off after hearing the door click shut and stepped into the tub after feeling around a little so he would not trip.

Turning on the water which was icy cold at first Izuna shivered a little then jumped as the water warmed up rather quickly.

Feeling towards the corner of the bath tub he grabbed a bottle running his fingers and palms over it to try and recognize the bottle.

He remembered it as the bottle of body soap and then felt around for a sponge, which he found one on the side of the bath tub.

Pouring some of the soap onto the sponge he started to scrub the dirt and blood off his arms, legs, face and other parts of his body.

By the end he was done scrubbing the water was red at the bottom of the tub.

Feeling around some more, he found another bottle he recognized as the bottle of shampoo Hashirama had showed him.

There as a knock on the door. "Izuna-dono? Can I come in. I have those clothes for you, and a towel."

"Yes...go ahead." Izuna answered.

Pouring some into his hand he scrubbed it into his hair thoroughly into his long hair, then washed it out. Then he did the same with the conditioner.

He heard Hashirama open the door and then Hashirama spoke to him, "I set the towel above the rail on top of the shower, your clothes are on top of the toilet seat. I'm sorry but I could only find some pants for now. I'll have to find some of my old shirts in the storage room."

Izuna said his thanks and turned off the water, feeling for the towel Hashirama had brought, he felt it and grabbed onto it pulling it down and started to dry off.

"Do you need anything else Izuna-dono?" Hashirama asked.

"No, but thank you."

"Okay I will be outside the door, tell me when I can come in." the Senju said calmly.

Hashirama stepped outside to let Izuna get dressed.

Once Izuna again heard the door click shut he opened the slide door to the shower and stepped out.

He couldn't help it, he was so self-conscious about being in front of the leader of the Uchiha's once rival clan.

He didn't know what to expect from him, he wasn't used to such kindness from an enemy. Only his brother.

Izuna felt sad all the sudden, how he missed his brother.

Despite the pain he had caused him, he still loved him and wanted to be with him and their clan.

Izuna climbed out of the tub being careful of his footing, feeling around he found the toilet with the pants Hashirama had brought him on top of it.

He slipped the pants on and noticed they were a bit too big for his slim waist.

"Senju-sama?" Izuna asked.

"Just Hashirama Izuna-dono...what is it?" he got a reply.

"Do you have a belt? They are a bit big..." he said softly.

"Oh right, sorry." Hashirama said. "I have a sash in my hand, may I come in?"

Izuna swallowed nervously but spoke. "Yes."

Hashirama opened the door and walked over to the boy who was holding the pants up on his hips.

Kneeling down he tied the sash around the waist band of the black pants and then stood up, seeing a blush on Izuna's face.

"Izuna-dono? Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Izuna swallowed, his face burning from the blush, and nodded.

"Just call me Izuna please...Hashirama-san." Izuna whispered quietly.

"Alright."

Hashirama grabbed Izuna's hand and led him through the house to his bedroom, "Your body will need some rest in order to recover Izuna, plus you look tired. Just lay down and go to sleep alright?"

Izuna nodded and Hashirama showed him where the bed was at, once he knew where it was he climbed onto it after Hashirama pulled the covers back.

The boy lay down on the bed and Hashirama pulled the covers over his tired form.

"Get some rest alright?" Hashirama said softly walking to the door.

"Okay." Izuna said and listened as Hashirama left closing the door on the way out.

* * *

**There another chapter for this one, I hope it was worth it. **

_Emily_


	7. Tobirama's Reason

**Summery:** Taking place in the time before Konoha stood strong. The Uchiha and the Senju are viciously at constant war. Bloody battles causing losses on both side, both leaders both competitive in each other's power and determined to win, cannot surpass the other. Which one will prevail. And how will this bloodshed take effect on both clan families?

**Rated:** M

**Contains:** Violence, language, gore, possible deaths.

**Pairings:** MadaIzu (brotherly/abuse), HashiIzu (friendship)

**Ages  
**Hashirama Senju- 27  
Tobirama Senju - 23  
Madara Uchiha - 21  
Izuna Uchiha - 16

* * *

Tobirama woke up during the middle of the night with a frown upon his face.

He felt something strange in the house, something that normally was not there.

Climbing out of bed and grabbing a kunai he started to wander the house in blue pants and no shirt.

As he was walking the trace of chakra hit him and he frowned. That was not his brother's chakra which meant someone was in their house.

He made his way through the house coming to his brother's room he paused outside realizing it was coming from inside Hashi's room.

Slowly he opened the door and it creaked quietly, he saw a figure lying in the bed only it was far too small to be his brother.

Walking closer until he loomed over the bed he saw something that enraged and confused him, Izuna Uchiha.

Wasn't he supposed to be dead?

Getting ready to attack the sleeping blind Uchiha Tobirama's hand was caught in a firm grasp making him jump.

"Leave him be Tobi. Just let him sleep, he's had a rough day." his brother's voice scolded.

"Y-You brought him here?" Tobirama asked stunned as he turned to his older sibling.

"Yes Tobi, he will be staying with us from now on."

"What?" Tobirama hissed sharply.

"Shh. Let's talk outside."

Hashirama quietly walked out of the room with his brother following him, they made their way out the house and to the front where Hashirama turned around to talk to his younger sibling.

"He was alive all this time. Madara had him locked up, and he was brutally torturing him."

"Who cares, it'd be better off if he died Hashirama! Bringing him here will cause chaos!" Tobirama yelled.

"Tobirama! Enough, stop acting like a child holding a grudge!" Hashirama finely said raising his voice sternly to get his brother's attention.

"No Hashirama. You are acting like a fool. How do you think the Clan take to this, or the new village for that matter! He is an Uchiha, and that name will forever be remembered as a clan of barbaric animals who ruthlessly slaughtered thousands!"

"Why do you hate them so Tobirama? Tell me the real reason I want an answer now!"

"I already gave you my answer brother." Tobirama snapped.

"That's not the real reason!" Hashirama yelled grabbing his brother by the shirt and pulling him closer threateningly.

"That clan took what was precious to us! Hashirama have you forgotten!?" the water skilled ninja yelled.

Hashirama's mouth dropped open in surprise as he slowly let go of his younger brother.

"Tobi... if this is about Itama... he-"

"He was our baby brother, only a child and those animals killed him." Tobirama said turning away from his brother.

"But so were we, and so were Madara and Izuna. Madara told me once he had four brothers... Izuna was his last one, and that he loved him dearly."

Tobirama was silent so Hashirama continued, "Besides... it wasn't them who killed him it was other clan members."

"They still killed him Hashirama!" Tobirama yelled.

The new Hokage let out a sigh.

"And what would you have us do with him then?"

"Kill him!" Tobirama yelled.

"He's a boy. He is only sixteen. Much younger than you and I."

"That does not matter. He will turn on us brother."

"I do not like your tone Tobirama!

That got the younger ninjas attention.

"That is enough. He is staying here and that is final. I will not kill him and I will not allow Madara to continue torturing his younger sibling."

Tobirama scoffed, and walked back into the house while his brother followed.

The water skilled ninja went back to his room and Hashirama let out a sigh as he turned the corner to the hallway that led to his room.

However he was shocked when he saw Izuna standing there hand on the wall trying to balance himself.

"I thought I told you to rest?" Hashirama said swallowing nervously, he had a feeling the boy had heard the entire conversation.

Izuna was silent and that proved the first Hokage right. "Don't listen to Tobi, he'll come around."

"I'm sorry about your brother, Itama." Izuna said suddenly.

That was something that shocked Hashirama to no end.

A weak smile crossed his face, "I am too. But the past is the past. I miss him yes, but I still have Tobi."

The two were silent and finely Hashirama spoke again.

"Let's get you back into bed. It's a bit late. You still are very pale from blood loss."

"I want to go back home." Izuna said softly.

"I can't allow that... I don't want to see you getting hurt."

"I want to, I love him and I can't stand to be away from him and the clan. He's all I have left. He's the only brother I have now."

Hashirama let out a sigh, he had a difficult decision to make now.

* * *

**Bout time I updated this, I'm glad I did. The recent chapter 624 made me cry. Poor Izuna T_T**

_Emily_


	8. AN

Attention guys. I really do not know how to say this without all of you hating me, I know CharmedSasuke101 is probably really disappointed in me, but now don't go pressing the panic button for this please, and please don't ask me why because I really honestly don't know why.

I am here to let you know that my main priority right now is Rain of Tears, because it was such a hit I want to at least finish it. I have some other hits yes… but I'm just letting you all know that Rain of Tears may be my last story to be completed.

The reason why is really hard to explain but I suppose a good portion of it is I am overwhelmed because I am going to college soon so I'm getting ready. I suppose it may be that I fear once I start college I won't have time to write anymore or will do other things.

Another reason may be because since we recently moved we still do not have internet, we haven't since early May of this year. And without internet I can't get motivation therefore can't post new chapters. But the thing is… I don't need internet to write I have Microsoft word on my computer.

I just think that writing isn't my thing anymore, perhaps one day I will come back to these stories and finish them maybe I won't. But you know people do grow out of things… and I think that just may be what happened. I just can't bring myself to sit down at my computer and write. I'm sorry.

I'm upset about this too, so please do not make this any harder on me guys, I will still be around the site just don't know when or if I'll still write. I am very disappointed in myself as well, I feel I have let a lot of you down by not finishing the stories but… I wish I could still write… but I cannot do it anymore… who knows maybe things will swap around.

Don't go freaking out because of this message either, I will post another notice if I decide it for sure. This is just a warning.

Emily


End file.
